


The Baby Cast Castiel series

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Daddy Dean, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, author was bored at the time, grandpa bobby, mommy sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Castiel gets turned into a baby and the Winchester have to raise him? Well read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Cast Castiel series

**Author's Note:**

> these will be short one shot chapters (most of the time and hopefully this will be the shortest one) of their lives so please read and enjoy. Also look at the bottom to see why i wrote this.

Cas had turned into a baby due to some witches spell going wrong and the two brothers inability to find anything that could reverse it other then Sam telling Dean that the only way was to “let the cursed one re-age”. Dean was not too happy about this, bit of information but Sam being the one with a slightly higher maternal instinct knew what they would have to do, become parents to baby Castiel. Right now the two brothers and the baby angel were in the room of a hotel trying desperately to get Cas to say something anything.  
“Cas say Dean. De-an” Dean coaxed the baby angel who sat in this mini trench coat sucking on his tie looking up at the bothers with his bug blue eyes.  
“No Cas say Sam. Sam” Sam said trying to get Cas attention focused on him.  
“Sammy I’ve known Cas longer, he’s gonna say my name first.” Dean stated with a snap in his voice causing tears to well up in baby Cas big blue eyes and lips trembling at the harsh tone.  
“Look at what you did Dean.” Sam pointed to the nearly crying angel. “You scared him.” Sam reached down to pick up the baby. “Come here Cas. “ Sam cooed out sweetly. “Come to Sammy.” Sam cuddled Cas to his chest, coaxing Cas to relax and giving comfort. Cas mouth began to open and his brows narrowed in concentration as he tried his best to speak.  
“S-a..Sa…S’mama.” Cas said proudly throwing his hands up in the air and then clapping them. The look on Sam face was priceless, it looked like shock mixed in with horror at the fact that Cas had just called him “mama.” Sam also heard Dean trying not to laugh his ass off. Sam turned around to look at his brother face to face.  
“I guess that makes me dadd-“ Sam cut Dean off he didn’t need to hear what his brother was going to say he knew what he was going to say.  
“Don’t even Dean.”  
“What ever you say mommy.” Sam was never ever going to live this down Dean would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> It short I know but that's how I want it to be.  
> So when I was working at camp I has this little boy who looked like what would happen if Cas and Dean had a baby, although he had Sam’s lips. And I was like OMG baby Cas need to write. So here it is my baby Cas series. So please tell me what you think, (be nice though)


End file.
